The Forgotten Marauder
by CupcakeTheTimelady
Summary: We all know about the marauders, and about there adventures. And we know all their names by heart. The deerest James Potter, the always so sirius Sirius Black, the howling Remus Lupin and the ever so small Peter Pettigrew. But what if we didn't know them all, what if there was another one. Follow the daring muggleborn Kamille Freeworld, and her adventures with the Marauders
1. The Forgotten Marauder

I looked out of the car window and saw King's Cross. Couldn't believe I'm actually on the way to Hogwarts as a witch, well actually I couldn't believe I am a witch since I first found out about it a 2 weeks ago. I was going to meet Hagrid at platform 9 and 10. He was the one who told my parents and I that I was a witch, but he did give my parents a big shock when he first arrived. My mother almost had a heart attack when she saw him, but to be fair he is a half giant. Finally I could see the station, and my belly filled with butterflies. The car stopped and my dad helped me with my luggage, while I took my new owl out of the car, and we started to make our way to the platform. We quickly found Hagrid on the platform, it was actually quite easy to do, you know with his height and all of that.

"Hagrid, how do we get to platform 9 3/4. I can't see it anywhere" I asked while looking around to find anything abnormal to give me a clue. To me it looked like a regular station.

"You just have to run through this wall" he said while pointing at the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"I have to what!" I asked. I mean is he crazy or what, you just don't run into walls.

"You have to run through the wall. It's the barrier to platform 9 3/4, but you have to say goodbye to your parents cause muggles can't get through the barrier" he said. He used the muggle word again. It was weird using that word about my parents. I gave him a quick nod and turned to my parents. Even though I was extremely excited to go to Hogwarts, I would still miss my family.

"I'm going to miss you princess" my father said.

"Remember to write sweety" my mother said.

"I'll remember that , I'm going to miss you so much" I said with tears in my eyes. We hugged quickly, and I took my trolley with my things and turned to Hagrid. I was still a little bit scared, but what the heck lets do this.

After I told my last goodbye, I ran through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. The train was in front of me, and I lost all my words, it was so beautiful, and yes I can call a train beautiful. All over the platform there were kids saying goodbye to their parents, some had tears in their eyes, and some looked like their parents took to long to say goodbye. When I finally got on the train, I started looking for an empty compartment, and it turned out to be pretty easy, probably because everyone was still on the platform saying goodbye. I figured it was a good idea to start reading some of my textbooks, since I didn't want to look stupid when I got there, I mean most of the first years has probably grown up with all of this. My hand reached down into my bag, and took out the first book it could find. Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger, potions class was one thing I was really excited about, it looked like a mix between chemistry and baking and I like both of those things. But seriously, who am I kidding, I'm excited for every class. I was fully concentrated on my book, when I heard laughter from outside my compartment. Then the door opened, and two boys could be seen.

"Hey can we sit here, the other compartments are full" a boy with black extremely untidy hair asked. I'm serious, his hair was going everywhere.

"Sure, come in" I said before looking back to my book. There was some silence before he started to talk again.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black" the boy with the untidy black hair said while pointing at his friend. My eyes went from my book to them.

"Hi I'm Kamille Freeworld, nice to meet you" I said in a polite tone, an old habit I got from my mum.

"You're a first year too" Sirius asked. "Yup" I said putting some extra weight on the P. My book was quickly abandoned, I was in a full blown conversation with them. They both came from pure blood families and when they found out I was muggleborn they both took interest. Asking questions like what exactly is the function of a rubber duck, and what house I would want to be in. Neither of those questions could I answer, since I actually didn't know what the function was, and I didn't care what house I got in. Both of them quickly said that they wanted to be in Gryffindor, where the bravest was. It didn't take long before two more boys joined us. The two boys introduced themselves as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius were the loud and the extremely social type, and Peter and Remus were more the quiet and the shy types. They complemented each other perfectly, and we quickly became good friends.

A few hours later, and lots of candy later, we finally arrived to the platform of Hogsmeade station. Everything was so strange, and I didn't quite believe it in the start, but the fact that I was finally here makes it so more realistic, and I wasn't even outside yet. My nerves were slowly starting to get to me, but it didn't show. The boys and I were trying to go through the swarm of people, and I mean a lot of people, in the train corridor to get outside, it looked like everyone was excited. Of course they would be, this is freaking Hogwarts, a school with magic! Finally we came outside, I looked around to see the cutest little town, probably Hogsmeade. The butterflies returned to my belly, and my grin widened, I could tell that the boys were excited too. A familiar voice started to shout.

"First year students, follow me" we followed the voice and was greeted by Hagrid. Most of the other first years looked up in awe to him, but then again who can blame them, he is a half giant. All of us was finally here, so he started to go down a small road, and we followed. At the end of the road we where met with the most breathtaking view. This ginormous lake with the falling night sky reflecting in the water, and this huge gorgeous castle at the end of it. My mouth was probably hanging all the way down. I quickly looked over to all the other students, and of course they had the same expression as me.

"All right, everyone get on a boat, but only four on each" Hagrid said.

Peter had scrambled off, doing who knows what, so Remus, James, Sirius and I decided to share a boat together. That was a big mistake on my part. Because halfway over the lake, James and Sirius started to fight for fun, which of course resulted with James and I in the water. Laughter could be heard from Sirius, while James and I tried to keep ourselves afloat in this freaking cold water. Suddenly something started to touch our legs, and a high pitched scream could be heard.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I swear it wasn't me.

...

...

...

...

It was James.

We were then spat out of the water again, with the little help of Bob the Octopus. Yes I named the octopus Bob, is there something wrong with that. We were meet with a silently laughing Sirius, he looked like a dying walrus. He looked so funny that I began to laugh too, and after a little while the two others joined as well. We finally came to the shore, Sirius started to make fun of the fact that we were completely drenched in water. James and I, of course dripping wet, decided that to ease our own torture we had to make Sirius pay, so we both turned to hug him. Luckily for him, he escaped. After a small walk, with still completely drenched clothes, we finally stood by the foot of the castle. The gates stood high, and for a moment I forgot the cold. Boy was I excited.


	2. The Sorting Hat

We stepped into the castle, and we were lead up to a big door. Commotion was heard from the other side of the door. I looked at the other boys, and excitement could be seen in their eyes. An older woman was walking down the stairs, and down to us.

"The sorting will soon begin, you will be sorted into four different houses. The house of Hufflepuff, house of Ravenclaw, house of Slytherin and house of Gryffindor" The boys looked my way by the mention of the last house, and I couldn't help but grin back at them. The door opened and we were lead to this great dining hall. Candlelights were flowing from the ceiling, and down the hall were four long tables with hundreds of kids.

"Welcome back for another year of Hogwarts, and welcome to all the new students joining us this new year. Let the sorting begin" an old man with a long beard said. The lady from before came back with an old hat and placed it on a stool. A gasp could be heard from all of us first years. The hat sprung to life, and then it began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wide old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap"_

A cheer could be heard through the whole hall, while us firsties stood there with our jaws opened wide. The lady, from before, came back with a long piece of paper. She cleared her throat and then began to speak.

"Anderson, Dicte Sarah" a blonde haired girl walked up to to the hat and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was placed upon her head, and we waited a little while before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" the table to my right yelled out in excitement. Up next was Sirius, I crossed my fingers for him. It didn't take long for the hat to shout "GRYFFINDOR" a moment a silence before the table to my far right screamed in joy. I did notice the sour glances from the table on my far left. Lily Evans, a girl with beautiful red hair, was next, she also joined Gryffindor. Then came a girl named Louise Blackthorne, she was a Slytherin.

Next up was me, I glanced over at Sirius and saw he had his fingers crossed, and the other boys where waiting in excitement. I walked up to the stool, sat down and the hat was placed down upon me. "Well, well what do we have here?" a voice said inside my head. Am I going crazy. "No deary, I can just speak inside your head" well that's not creepy at all. " Extremely sarcastic, but does have a passion for learning, maybe I should put you in Ravenclaw" but I want to do something exciting " Well, very well" "GRYFFINDOR" I quickly made my way to the table and sat down beside Sirius and high five him.

Next was Emma Gemlight, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. So it was Sandra Greenwood-Huffman's turn, I so hoped she would get sorted unto Hufflepuff, it could be so funny, and luck was apparently on my side today, so she was placed there! Sascha Johnson joined us in Gryffindor and so did Remus. A Rasmus Ralph McGyver and Cecilia Michaelis got into Ravenclaw, and finally James and Peter joined us in Gryffindor. Agnete Simmons joined Ravenclaw, and Caroline Smith joined us in Gryffindor. Severus Snape joined Slytherin, and a petit girl named Klara Walker joined Hufflepuff. The last two, Daniel Winther and Asger Woodward got into Slytherin and that's the only ones I remember right now.

The whole sorting took so long to finish, and don't be fooled by the small number of names. There were over a 100 first years in here, I just didn't bother listening the whole time. But it was now finally done. The old man, whose name I learned was Dumbledore, held a small speech about the rules and all that, then finally we got to my favourite part of that evening. The feast. Now don't get me wrong, everything was extremely overwhelming, magical and breathtaking, but food will always be my one true love. The feast ended too soon, and we were led through the castle by a prefect. We walked up the many stairs of this castle and down a corridor, to a portrait of a fat lady holding a silk scarf in her right hand.

"Password?" she asked.

"Flobberworm" may I ask what the hell is a Flobbyworm. Maybe it's a fire breathing worm that is really dangerous. I turned to James who was walking beside me "what's a Flobbyworm?" "It's called Flobberworm, and it's really boring species, nothing special. It's literally just a thick brown worm" aww to bad. The fat lady bowed for us and her portrait opened up for us to step in. Well the common room was really cozy and nice, I was probably going to use a lot of time here. Well we were shown where our dormitories were, the girls, in my dorm, talked and then we went to sleep. The last thought on my mind was.

"This is really happening"


	3. First Day Of School

Well here I was, just laying in my bed and dreaming about unicorns when the beautiful Lily decided that it was a good idea to wake me from my slumber. "Come on Kamille, school starting today "she announces.

"I don't care, it's still early, and I want to get my beauty sleep"I mumbled, right now I couldn't care less about school I was too tired. "There will be bacon " that reasoned with me, BACON yes. I quickly opened my eyes and hurried out of bed. My clothes came on me in record time and everything I needed to do in the bathroom was quickly done. When I got out of the bathroom, I was meet with a weird sight. Lily was laying on my bed from laughing too much. "What's so funny, Lils " I demanded with a pouty face. She just kept laughing and mentioned me to follow her. We made it through our common room and down the reeaaaaaly long stair case, I mean its' never ending. Finally we made it to dinning hall . We were the first one here.

"Wait Lily, what's the time?" demanded , Lily looked around nervously. "A little over six" " wait what, it was six in the morning. Urrrgggh whyyyyy. "I hope for you our sake that there is is bacon" she looked a little nervous, as she should. We went down to the end of our table and sat down by the the empty tables. I mean there was nothing on them. But before I could finish thinking that thought, the table was filled with lots of food. And to my joy, bacon was also there. I started filling some eggs and bacon onto my plate. I also took a good piece of bread and some honey to put on top. My mouth was already stuffed with food when I looked over to lily who just sat there with an open mouth. "Wow you really love food don't you"

"Yup" I said with my mouth full of food. I probably looking like a beautiful disney princess right now.

"Ew keep your mouth shut while you eat " she mocked after me. I stuck out my tongue towards her. More people started to fill in the hall, included my friend's from my train journey. I waved them over to us, but Lily took her plate and left. Huh weird, what's up with her. The boys joined me and we started to talk about unicorns, since I had been dreaming about them.

"So, does a unicorn have special magic abilities ?" i asked in pure excitement. "Not that I know of, but they are supposed to be really shy around humans" James replied . Well that's understandable, I mean humans are not the sweetest species on earth. We kept talking, until professor McGonagall came over to us with our schedules. We had Herbology in our first class. That should be interesting. We finished our meal and went back to the staircase. We quickly found our classroom and sat down on some chairs in the back. Our professor, Herbert Beery, came in through the door as the last person. I wonder if he like berries. Sorry should not be making fun of my teachers on the first day of school. Well the first period went quick, professor Beery just talked about what we were going to learn this year in Herbology. Soon we were dismissed from class. Me and the others when to the next class and the same thing happened, just a quick introductions to the subject. Before we knew it, it became lunch time,and boy was I excited. Why you may ask. Food. That is my answer to you. We all sat down by the table and I started to take as much food on my plate as possible . "Wow you really love food, don't you" Sirius said.

"Well you are no better " I retorted. Chatter was filling the hall from all the other students. After lunch we went outside, because we had some free time until the next class. We were walked around campus, when Sirius spotted this huge tree. "Wow look at the size of it" exclaimed. True. Well the we all went over except Remus stayed a little behind. When we got a little closer it sprung to life. "Maybe we should just let it be" Remus said. That was probably a good idea, so we went over to the lake instead, and sat by a big tree. "From now on this is our tree, understood" He took out a pocket knife, I won't ask him where he got that, and wrote our initials into the trees bark. There it was, written with a clumsy hand, RL, SB, JP, PP and KF. It looked wonderful. I glanced over the lake and wondered if Bob the Octopus is out there. Well he probably isn't an octopus but still. Bob the Octopus, can he do it. Bob the Octopus yeah he can. I sang in my head. And now Bob has a title melody, well I stole a title melody and changed one word, but don't tell anyone. It was finally time to go to our last class of the day, and that was with professor McGonagall. She gave us the same little speech about what we were going to learn that year, and we were shown some of the things you could do when we were done all was so exciting, and I hanged from every word she spoke. This would probably be one of my favourite subjects. Unfortunately it was quickly over. We went back to our dormitories, to lay our school things and relax before supper. And I couldn't wait. I don't know if you have noticed this, but I really love food. The boys and I sat down at the table and started to discuss some plans for a prank we were thinking of doing. The prank involved the whole school and lots of glitter. This was going to be an interesting year indeed. And I will enjoys every second of it. especially after that I finally got some real friends.


	4. A Demon Attacked Me

I have now been here for about a month and it's amazing here. The boys and I is still trying to get the glitter thing going, the girls and I are having a great time in our dormitory, the classes are amazing and really nothing could destroy this perfect world I was living in right now.

Well I'd might have said that that too fast. I forgot all about the Slytherins, they seemed to hate all of us Gryffindors and was always sneering our way, or more specific my way. And this day was no different.

I was walking down one of the corridors down in the basement, when I was suddenly surrounded by a group of Slytherins.

"Here comes the little mudblood" what the heck is a mudblood, seriously what was that. It sounded like mud and blood that was mixed together in a big pot. Or like some kind of drink, like Bloody Mary, which my parents seemed to love.

"Get away from me" they didn't seem to understand that and kept advancing towards me.

"Awww is the little firstie mudblood scared of us" one Slytherin mocked. The others joined him in laughter. I looked around to see if there was anyway to escape. Nope, no way, dammit. Then I've have to be creative. I found a spot on the wall and stared at it with confusion.

"Hey are you listening to me" he said with anger filled in his voice. He looked at me and then looked and then tried to find the spot I was looking at, before turning back to me. Confusion could be seen all over his face.

"What's she looking at at?" A high pitched voice said, then one by one everyone was staring at the spot with confusion. A wicked smile replaced my confusion, and slowly I sneaked away from the group of Slytherins. After I'd rounded the corner, I'd ran as fast as I could back up to my common room with a laughter coming from me. I can't believe that they fell for that, I mean seriously that's one of the oldest trick in the book. Tricks, I should probably learn magic, no not real magic dummies, I'm already learning that, I mean fake magic like card tricks and such. Could be so funny to watch the purebloods being confused over muggle things.

I stumbled into the common room with a big smile on my face. Lily, who was sitting by the fireplace with a book, turned to me.

"What has made you so happy?" She asked. A grin found its way to my face.

"Just some dumb Slytherins who think they can imitate me" laughing I made my way to her. Shaking her head laughing, then she turned to her book again.

"Soooo what are you reading Lilykins" glancing over her shoulder to look at the book. She gives me an annoyed look.

"That nickname better not last, it sound so stupid" shaking her head, and turning it over. The words Sherlock Holmes plastered on top. Taking the book in a swift grab, and I run away from her. Making a mental note on where she is, I close the book and run up the stairs to the dormitories. Running inside our room I jump on top of my bed and hide under my duvet. I hear footsteps, from whom I can assume is Lily, running up the stairs and into the room. A slight chuckle comes from her and I shiver in fear. My duvet is ripped from my body, and I can see Lily stand over me.

"You stole my book" an evil smile on her face, she steps on top of my bed "that was a bad idea"

She throws herself on top off me, takes the book out of my hand and places it on my bed stand, and starts tickling me. A shriek, followed by a loud laughter could be heard through the room, Lily didn't hold anything back. Over all the laughter I could hear someone enter the room. It was my other room mates, Sascha, Caroline and Anna.

Sascha Johnson got in first, her messy strawberry blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her uniform a little messy, her shirt out off her skirt. There was dirt on her hands and a little on her white face. Small scraps was also on her hands. She had started laughing at the sight of Lily and I.

Next in was Anna Summers. Easily found as her shoulder length light brown hair had green ends framing her slightly tanned skin. Her uniform was also messy, small feathers could be found around her uniform, and paint stains was all over her hands. She was just standing there shaking her head with a smile on her face.

And last but not least Caroline Smith. Her black curly hair framing her dark tanned skin. Her uniform sat there perfectly. Her hands was filled with books, and her manx cat Penelope sitting around her neck. She was slightly chuckling.

Seeing them I shout out to them "HELP! THE LILLY DEMON IS ATTACKING ME" at those words Lily starts to tickle me more. I slowly lose my breath from all the laughing, before she finally stopped tickle me.

"Next time don't steal my book" she winked at me, took her book and went out off the room. The others started to laugh again and I lay flat down on my bed, breathing heavily. Turning to my side I look towards the others. Glaring playfully at them, before turning that into a big grin. I roll over and onto the floor, opening my dresser and taking something more comfortable to wear, before going into the bathroom to change, and then I head down to the great hall for dinner.


	5. There Is Glitter Everywhere

We finally found enough glitter for our prank, and we were currently waiting for the prank to start. Everyone was sitting in the great hall for lunch and everyone was just small talking with each other, when small orbs appeared in front of everybody. They started to almost dance in front of each person, drawing them in slowly. Everybody was memorised by it and that went on for a few minutes before they slowly start to expand.

I slowly started to count down, knowing exactly when it will start.

10, they started to expand

9, slowly people start to touching them

8, those who was touched split in two

7, me and the boys started looking at each other with smirks

6, we played along to make it look like we weren't apart of it

5, I shared a look with Remus smiling at each other

4, the orbs started to close in on everyone

3, they got closer

2, and closer

1, I closed my eyes

And then they exploded, I felt some liquid hit my body, and I finally open my eyes to find everything covered in glitter. Looking down at myself I was covered in red and gold glitter, the same as everyone in my house, the others matched their houses also. The people who touched their bubbles is now covered in pink glitter and the teachers, well lets just say that it looked like a unicorn has thrown up on them. Dumbledore looked like he quite enjoyed being covered in every colour of the rainbow. This was a good prank indeed.

A few people started laughing, others tried desperately to get the glitter of them, I didn't try anything, since I knew it will disappear in a few hours. An angry Slytherin stormed out of the hall, maybe because she was covered in pink glitter. he he. Looking over I could see that Snape also was covered in pink glitter, he didn't seem to happy about his situation.

Snickering under my breath I turn to the boys, before starting laughing even more. Apparently James and Sirius have touched each others orbs, so now they are both pink. My stomach started to hurt by all this laughing. Sirius saw me laughing and started to scowl, before standing up and slowly started to go over to me. In fear I stand up and run out of the grand hall laughing.

I ran out to the schools ground and kept on running, looking back I could see Sirius right on my heel. The others where following close behind. I made a mistake, I looked back and because of that I didn't notice the rock in front of me and I went tumbling down. Sirius jumped on top of me, and started tickling me. I started laughing even harder, while trying to push him away.

"I will give you a reason to laugh!" The tickling got even worse and my sides started to hurt. I looked over at Remus with pleading eyes, but when he just shook his head, I stuck my tongue out at him. But I got a brilliant idea.

"You ca-an h-av-ee so-ome o-of my CHO-OCO-OLATE REMUS" saying that was harder than I anticipated, but the message came across. Remus' eyes lit up like heaven and he rushed over to help me. He quickly pushed Sirius off of me, picked me up and ran towards the castle again. This boy is strong, must be all the books he carry around.

Anyway he carried me all the way up to the Gryffindor common room and ran up to their dorm. He put me on his bed and closed curtain behind him. He took his hand out expecting me to already have my chocolate, does he really think that I have my chocolate on me, when James and Sirius always steals it, no way. I wouldn't take that risk. He looked at me with sceptical eyes.

Fine, I have it on me. I take my perfect chocolate bar out from a secret room in my robe and I raise it over my head, while singing a very off pitch version of hallelujah. This chocolate is now holy chocolate. I looked over at Remus again and he is holding himself over his ears, and I start laughing.

Suddenly you could hear the boys running up the stairway and I jump under the comforter, Remus is now only half under the comforter and grab a book. I move closer to him, so it looks like there only is one person under it. I end up half way on top of Remus, and with his free hand, he starts stroking my hair.

The door is smashed open and I could hear the footsteps of the boys coming in. I hear them asking about me, and Remus came up with a lie about when we reach the common room I ran up to the girls dorm, and Remus being an excellent liar, he convinced them. Remus put his book away and started to talk to the boys for a while. I was just about to fall asleep when they changed the subject to something completely different, and it shocked me.

" SoooOOOoooOOO Remus, is there a girl that you like here at the school?" a childish voice said, of course it's Sirius who said that. He sounded like Sas when she got in her gossipy mode. And I mean I love that girl, but how is there so much drama and how does she get the intel.

"What are you Sirius, a teenage girl" Remus mocked right back at him. GO REMUS, WE THINK ALIKE. I very lightly chuckled and for that I was hit in the head by Remus. I of course hit him back. They talked a little more before they decided to go to bed. Me myself was also about to fall asleep and could barely breath anymore, luckily Remus draw back the curtains and cast a spell on the whole bed as too make it silent. He finally helped me out of the comforter and closer too the pillow.

"I think it's a little to late for you to go back, so just lay beside me, the bed is big enough for the both of us" he whispered to me.

"But what about tomorrow, I still need to sneak out there" I started to silently laugh.

"You're very giggly today Mills, but don't worry, I wake up an hour before they do, and I usually have to drag them down, otherwise they will miss class" that must be a sight to see. I nod in agreement and lay down beside him. I'm lucky that I have my comfy clothes on right now, it's basically pyjamas that looks like normal clothes, it's so nice and comfy.

"Goodnight Rems, sleep well" I started to yawn, and my eyes slowly closed, on the way to dreamland, but not before I heard his goodnight.

"Goodnight Mills, hope you dream sweet" he softly said, his hands still stroking my hair. And with that I fall asleep.


	6. The Cat Penelope, And A Bit Of Scheming

I wake up but not fully, sleeping on top of a hard pillow, why would I be doing that. Trying to move, I find that I can't seem to do so. Finally I open up my eyes too find that I'm sleeping on top of Remus. Oh yeah, that happened last night. I gently shake Remus awake and with his help I get out of the room and into my own dorm. I silently lay down on my bed and fake sleep until Lily wakes up. After 15 minutes, I could feel my eyelids begin to close and I was soon asleep again.

I awoke after what seemed like eternity, stretching my arms over my head. Opening my eyes fully I can see that the sun is up fully by now, and the other girls was not in the room. What time is right now, I seriously have no idea. NOOOOOO! I have classes! Quickly putting on my uniform, I run downstairs to the common room. Caroline was sitting on the big chair in front of the fireplace, writing something down. She turned to me, looking at me weirdly.

"Why are you wearing the school uniform, it's Saturday?" I stopped directly in my tracks, smacked myself in my forehead, and turned around again. Chuckling was coming from her as I childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

Putting on some other clothes I walk downstairs and sit myself besides her, will looking over what she was writing. The affects of sleeping draught shined back to me in ink, the essay slowly making it's way. Her handwriting quite beautiful, it was almost like reading a love letter from the 16 hundreds. Cursive but still manageable to read. Callie is very studious, and wanted to finish things quite early so she wouldn't worry about later. On that point we where opposites, I would procrastinate until very last minute before I do the assignments. Which leads to me staying up until very late to do it, and me being tired the next day. My handwriting wasn't what you would call neat, not at all. It is barely readable, but hey it works.

Looking around I find Callie's cat Penelope sitting by the fire. I make a ch sound to get the cat to come over, and sure enough she does. As she is settling in my lap, I start stroking her as Remus was stroking my hair last night. It sure did feel nice, and I felt protected which was also nice. I would definitely do that again.

Penelope started to purr in my lap and got comfortable, which dragged me out off my little thought train. I may never get out of this position ever again, my life's purpose is to pet Penelope. I don't know how long we just sat in silence, but it was so nice. The sun was slowly moving down the sky, and my stomach started to match the cats purrs, which means its hungry.

Looking back at Callie, it looked like she was about to finish her essay. Slowly placing Penelope down, she ran up to her owner and placed itself around her neck. Her favourite place. Walking over to the window I look out at the lake. Maybe I should visit Bob the Octopus, he is probably lonely, and I haven't seemed him since the lake incident. Yes know I know that its not actually a octopus but a squid, but I don't care, it doesn't have the same ring as Bob the Octopus. Bob the Squid doesn't sound good.

I walked out of the common room and down the stairs when I was meet by my boys. Sirius put a arm over my shoulder and James joined on the other side, both looked at me intensely. A smile crept onto their faces. They started to drag me out of the castle and down towards our tree.

"You should know that you two look extremely suspicious when you do that" they held me closer, and my suspicion only grew by that action . What does these two idiots want. Peter and Remus was following silently behind the other two. We finally reached our destination, and I was placed between Sirius and Remus, who but hold me in place, well Sirius did more of the holding than Remus. James started the pace in front of us.

"As you know, Christmas is coming up," I rolled my eyes and made a duhh sound, what point was he trying to make "HEY! Don't make those eyes against me. Well as I was saying before you interrupted me rudely. Christmas is coming up, and after our perfect glitter prank yesterday, and Halloween already passed, then I think we should do something for Christmas."

Not a bad idea, but what could we do without getting caught, I mean we are already on the watch list of some of the professors and if they find out that we were behind the prank yesterday, then we are definitely getting detention, and I don't want that. I look at James.

"I'm in on one condition" James nodded eagerly "I will help plan, but I will not participate in the prank when it happens. That is my only condition."

Remus wanted in on that deal too, and with that in place we started the planning for our next big prank. We sat at our tree until the sun started to set and our tummy's started to growl, and only then we stopped our fun scheming. Slowly looking back at our tree with our initials carved in, I smiled slightly. I think I found friends for life time here.


	7. I swear James Never Shuts Up

A half year passed, and it was Christmas. We had done the prank, and we all ended up in detention, I don't know how that happened, I had planned everything so that Remus and I didn't end up in this situation. But nevertheless, we ended there. Luckily it was only a few nights for us, while Sirius, Peter and James ended up with a much longer detention. But that was all done, and I was currently sitting in a compartment in the train back to London with James. Peters family was visiting some family long away, Sirius had mumbled something about not being welcomed back home and it was probably for the best that he stayed at Hogwarts and Remus talked about finally having time to read some of the many books in the library. He hadn't seemed to have the time to read, when he was constantly hanging out the others. So that left me and James on the way home.

James talked a lot of his family. Euphemia sounded like such a sweet mother , kinda like my own mother, and Fleamont also seemed extremely nice. I would love to meet them one day.

"So my mother is working as a nurse in St Mungo's Hospital, which is a magic hospital,and she is really good at her job. It really helped to have her as a mother when I was younger, since I always got scratches everywhere. Well I still do, but you know what I mean. She always healed me right up. She also makes the best butterbeer cookies, or so I'm told. I have only ever tasted those without alcohol. My parents don't want me to drink just yet. Well my mum is more strict about it, than father is. One time father even let me try some of his fire whiskey. That was one nasty night for my stomach, I'll tell you that and I will never drink that ever again." Hearing about his family was just so amazing, they truly seemed like they cared for him.

"Oh and my father actually invented some real cool stuff. You know how I have such unruly hair, that never gets tamed. Well that trait runs in the family. So what my father did, is he invented a cool hair product called sleekeazy's Hair Potion, which basically tames the most unruly hair. So anytime we had a big event going on at home, mother would come up and put this into my hair, and just like magic, it was sleek. So our family has become kinda famous because of that. That's weird to think of, my father is famous because of his hair products." after that monologe, I kinda zoned out of the "conversation". I hold James very dear, but when he gets into a talking mode, then he never stop. I looked out of my window and saw different hills and marks pass by. It was a stunning sight, the snow was laying on top of the hills, laying untouched from any creature.

The Trolley went without me noticing, and James bought almost one of everything, throwing a pack with a chocolate frog to me. I smiled back in thanks, made sure everything was closed inside of the compartment. I opened it and as quickly as I could I caught it and took a bite out of it.

"Who did you get!?" James asked eagerly, I looked down and saw the face of Morgan le fay staring up at me, looking around a bit before disappearing from the card again. I show James the card and thank him again before staring out of the window yet again. James starts to babble about his life, me sometimes nodding as if listening to him. My family was closest to my mind right now. Even though I love Hogwarts to death, I kinda missed my little family back home. My father's attempts at cooking before my mum takes over, trying to save the dinner. My mothers small excitements when I wore the clothes she made. It's only us, but it's nice, specially at Christmas time.

We finally gets too Kings Cross, James helping me with my luggage and we head out of the train. On the platform James' parents are waiting for him, and I follow him over to them. Euphemia hugged me when seeing me, which surprised me until Fleamont mentioned that James have mentioned me a few times in his letters.

"Awe you are writing about me, such a sap" I poke him in the side causing him to bend over. I hugged James goodbye and went out of Platform 9 and 3/4. Looking back at the brick wall one last time before going about at finding my parents. This is going to be a great Christmas Holiday.


End file.
